


and so he was (still) only human who didn't want to be forgotten

by kopi_luwak



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Maybe angst, heavy ooc i think, i tried to fix my grammar but it sucks like woah, maybe no, my first attempt at writing english so please go easy with me, reposted and edited version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>once, lelouch said to him about being forgotten. — rolo, lelouch</p>
            </blockquote>





	and so he was (still) only human who didn't want to be forgotten

He was called Rolo. He was taught by V.V that his name was Rolo Haliburton long time ago, and he became Rolo Lamperouge when he was told to spy a fellow amnesiac high-schooler (and became his ‘brother’); Lelouch Lamperouge.

But he never knew what his name really was.

It was okay.

He never knew what birthday (and birthday celebration) was. It was okay, because assassins do not need birthday, do they? The moment when his ‘brother’, Lelouch, gave him a heart-shaped locket with four clovers leaves carved there for his birthday present, he wouldn’t forget the feeling of shock in his heart, as he treasured the locket like it was a diamond found in a river. It was the first time he discovered something he never knew before.

He used it as a phone-strap, which he wouldn’t let anyone touch it.

(It was the first time he was given some present by someone. It was his and his only.)

The moment when Lelouch saved him and said he should not thank him because they were brothers, and the moment when Lelouch told him not to speak formally with him, it was the best moment in his life and he, secretly, vowed not to betray his very brother, _forever_.

He did everything his brother told him and even so he did not regret it even once, because one, Lelouch vi Britannia is his ‘brother’ and two, he used to be a tool, it did not have changed at all. He had never been this happy before.

Once, Lelouch said to him about being forgotten. He said that every human dies and memory fades—slowly, but sure—and eventually they will be forgotten. Their graves slowly become one with the soil—full of weeds, until the next generation will not know that they step on the latter’s grave.

But V.V told him that assassins do not need people to remember them. It would be troublesome if they were remembered by someone and their life would be in danger. V.V taught him that memories are dangerous, because they would dig your grave, someday.

He was not sure if he agreed him or not.

(Lelouch said that everyone didn’t want to be forgotten (maybe, just maybe, so was he).)

One day Lelouch said horrible things about him, and it was okay, because

his ‘brother’ was a liar.

Nevertheless he didn’t betray his ‘brother’ even once, and saved him when The Black Knights left him behind. He remembered using (his brother’s Knightmare, _Shinkirou_ to bring Lelouch out of the death, using _geass_ to stop the time and the pain which he completely ignored, only to save him (and he didn’t lie when he thought he didn’t want to be forgotten—at least by him).

The _Shinkirou_ fell into the grounds in the forest, eventually, and he was close to death and it was okay because Lelouch did not get hurt at all.

(And even though he was only tool before, and even though Lelouch said the moments they spent was fake, to him that was true and he thanked him (so much) that finally he knew the feeling to be human.)

And his last thought before he died was: he did not regret anything he did.

 

 

There was a boy named Rolo and everyone knew nothing about his past and what his real name really was, and memories about him faded so fast—only one who still remembers him.

But he died shortly after the death of the boy and everyone hardly remember about him.

(No one wants to be forgotten.)

The grave was forgotten, the weeds grew wild on the fresh soil and they become one with the surrounding grounds (It sure was, because who remember him and his death?), and the locket hanging on the gravestone as a memento has broken into two small pieces and it did not even hang there, because it fell and it was covered by the growing wild weeds.

He was forgotten by everyone, anyway.


End file.
